


Chapter 11

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [11]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 11 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“So, are you ready?” he asked, the morning he planned to bring you up to his friends. “You’re ready for all the questions about your job and you’re ready to be profiled? Because I can basically guarantee it’s going to happen.”

You didn’t like the idea of being profiled, but they wouldn’t be doing it out of spite, and this was the final step in your mind to cementing your relationship with Spencer - your sexy, geeky, kinky Prince Charming. “Yea, I’m ready,” you said, giving him a kiss before he left for work. “We’ve been together for nearly nine months now, living together for two and I couldn’t be happier, so I think it’s about time your friends knew about me.”

He had walked to the door to leave, but turned back quickly to take your head in his hands and plant another passionate kiss on your lips. “These past nine months have been the best of my life. My work is hell, but with you here, I’ve been able to come home to someone I love and who loves me.”

“Yea, I do love you, a whole fuck ton,” you said, loving the laugh your language elicited from your boyfriend. “Text me and let me know how my introductory conversation goes, okay? I’m curious.”

“Don’t worry, I will. I love you, Y/N,” he said, turning on his heels to walk out the door.

“Love you too, Spence,” you replied, sending an air kiss his way as he closed the door.

\-------------------------

“Okay, kid, I gotta ask,” Rossi started, making idle chat before everyone started going over the case, “for quite a while now, I’ve noticed, and I’m pretty sure everyone else has noticed, that you’ve been...” he paused, trying to find the right words to use. “I don’t want to say unusually happy, but you’ve looked extra cheerful and...we were all wondering if there was a particular reason for that.”

Everyone looked at Spencer intently. Everyone except Luke. He already knew and had done a great job of not letting on that he knew. “Well, for the past nine months, I’ve been...seeing someone,” he said, slowly letting the smile spread across his face.

“What?” Penelope shrieked. “You’ve been seeing someone for nine months and you haven’t said anything?” She was flailing about; she was so excited. “What’s her name? What’s she like? What does she do for a living? How did you meet? When can we meet her?” She was pacing in front of the TV, ready to give the breakdown of their case, but right now she was too excited to do anything but ramble.

Spencer kept silent until she calmed down. “So?” Emily asked, having just come in from her new office at the BAU. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

He smiled almost wider than his face would allow, thinking back on the past nine months. “Her name is Y/N. She’s amazing. Beautiful. Intelligent. Sarcastic. Generous. Pretty much everything I’ve ever wanted. And you can meet her soon, if you’d like.”

“If we’d like!” Penelope and JJ said simultaneously. “Of course, we want to meet the woman that’s got you all smiley right now.”

“Well, whenever we go out next, I’ll bring her with me,” he said, thankful that the news was now out in the open.

“So what does she do for a living? How did you two meet?” Tara asked, her head resting on her raised elbow.

“Ahhh...” he said, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. “Well...she’s a business owner.” He led with that, wondering if they were going to question further. Of course they would.

“That’s amazing,” JJ said, “What kind of business does she own?”

Spencer snorted, bringing his hand up to his mouth. “She owns a sex shop,” he said laughing.

“What?” Emily screamed. “Oh my god, can we go to her store? And the big question is, how did you two meet? I don’t imagine you walking into a sex shop by yourself.”

Spencer looked over at Luke, who’d given a silent nod that it was okay to implicate him in their first meeting. “Well, remember that case that came up about that time where we needed that bar spreader identified? It came from her shop.”

“Wait,” Penelope started, immediately pointing at Luke, “You both went to that shop, which means you’ve known about Spencer’s girlfriend the entire time!”

“He asked me not to say anything...so I didn’t,” he said, playfully teasing Garcia as he’d done since he started.

“Grrr...” she said gritting her teeth. “Well, we are supposed to go out to dinner on Wednesday, so bring her. Bring her, please.”

“Sounds good,” Spencer replied. “Oh and please don’t go all profiler on her when you first meet her everyone.” He looked around the room, waiting for an acknowledgement from everybody. “She’s not the kind to scare easily, but if any of you mess this up for me, I will kill you.”

“Woah,” Rossi laughed, “this girl must really be something. You’ve never threatened to kill us before.”

“She really is something.”

\-------------------------

Two days later...

“So, I have an idea about how to make tonight even more interesting,” Spencer said, a coy look upon his face.

“Me meeting your friends for the first time isn’t interesting enough?” you replied, pulling your hair back into a loose ponytail. You still had quite a few hours to go before dinner, but you were understandably a little nervous. The look on his face was mischievous. You were always down for a little fun. “So what’s your idea?” you smiled.

“Do you have anything at the store that’s portable?” he asked, knowing by the look on your face that you knew what he was alluding to. 

“You mean, like a portable vibrator?” you asked, thinking about the deliciousness that could be happening in your pants as you ate dinner and talked with his friends.

“Yes, preferably with a remote control that I would be in charge of,” he said, crossing his arms and smiling wickedly.

“I definitely stock something like that,” you said, “Do you want me to go pick it up?”

“Yes, pleaaasseeee,” he said, his mind wandering into very dirty territory.

“Okay, but one stipulation,” you started, applying the last of your makeup. “If I put my hand in your pocket, it means I need you to stop. I have no problem having you fuck with me right at the table, but I do not want to uncontrollably orgasm in front of your friends.” You joked, “I need to get to know them much better before that happens.”

Spencer laughed, doubling over and clasping his stomach. “Okay, deal. I can't fucking wait.”


End file.
